Winter in my bones
by MeninaAzul
Summary: "Família, dever, honra." Repetiu mentalmente as palavras - uma vez, duas, cinco. Vezes o suficiente para retribuir o olhar firme do pai e para que Brandon Stark e as palavras de sua irmã não fossem mais do que sombras das quais ela poderia empurrar para um lugar desconhecido em sua mente.
1. Catelyn

**Notas:** Baseado em uma das interações mais bonitas do universo de George R.R. Martin

1\. Catelyn nunca aceitou Jon como parte de sua família e não apresenta remorso por isso (pelo menos não nos livros). Apesar disso, eu a considero uma personagem feminina fantástica, muito além de ser mãe, Cat possui qualidades admiráveis.

2\. A fic foi escrita a base de duas músicas apenas: Saturn, do Sleeping at Last e The wolves (act I and II), do Bon Iver, nessa sequência. Particularmente, são duas músicas que marcam muito bem a part parte II dessa história. Enfim, espero que gostem.

 **Winter in my bones.**

 _With the wild wolves around you_  
 _In the morning, I'll call you_  
 _Send it farther on._

 _The wolves (Act I and II), Bon Iver._

-Mortos. Pai e filho.

Seus joelhos pareceram fracos demais pra sustentar o restante do corpo.

A voz de Lord Hoster Tully era cautelosa, seus olhos eram firmes de forma que Catelyn não duvidou da veracidade da carta trazida pelo corvo antes mesmo do amanhecer. As palavras do pai ainda ecoavam nela, mas tudo que podia ouvir realmente era a batida rápida e ensurecedora do seu coração.

" _Pereceremos um dia também e cabe as escolhas em vida sermos lembrados por nossa graça ou fraqueza, Cat._ " Foi o que ele havia dito para ela no dia em que Lady Tully morreu. "Mas por agora, vivemos."

Naquele dia, Catelyn vira o pai esconder sua própria dor para acalentar a de seus filhos. Ele beijara suas lágrimas e apertara sua mão complacentemente de modo que a menina soube que vida e morte eram duas faces de uma mesma moeda e por algum motivo, aquilo a acalmou e a aqueceu por dentro.

Agora, o homem a sua frente, apesar das discretas linhas ao redor de olhos preocupados, ainda era o mesmo - sua voz não se alterou em nenhum momento, no entanto ela podia notar o punho esquerdo se fechar, fazendo com que os dedos formassem nós e perdessem a cor.

 _"Ele acha que não posso suportar mais uma perda"._ E talvez não pudesse, com as palavras do pai, sentia que algo crescia gradualmente em seu peito e que não poderia suportar em silêncio por muito mais tempo.

Talvez fosse o modo como Brandon morreu que a tornou tão fraca e indisposta para a ceia nos dias que decorreram. Os dias arrastavam-se, mas as noites é que a aterrorizavam, acordava gritando de dor, como se seu corpo estivesse em chamas. Às vezes, ela queimava cercada pelas águas do Tridente enquanto ouvia os gritos de Brandon tentando salvá-la, outras vezes, e esses sonhos a atormentavam mais, entre as chamas que derretiam sua carne e ardiam seus olhos, ela podia ver Lysa gargalhar em satisfação, então quando tentava se aproximar da irmã, a fina tira de couro ao redor do seu pescoço agarrava-se a sua pele queimada até fazê-la perder as forças.

Catelyn rezou para os Sete, para que os mortos pudessem encontrar paz e descanso. Intimamente, havia travado uma luta consigo mesma, questionando as razões dos deuses para permitirem os acontecimentos em Porto Real.

"Minhas lágrimas não o trarão de volta, não poderão salvá-lo de um rei louco."

Brandon.

Ela evitou dizer seu nome em todas as ocasiões em que foi necessário falar sobre ele.

Catelyn não saberia dizer ao certo se amou o jovem Stark, Septã Talla disse a ela uma vez que um sentimento tão grandioso assim só poderia ser real com a bênção do tempo.

 _"Como um bom vinho dornense_ ", adicionara o pai com uma piscadela.

O tempo apenas confirmaria algo que Cat já podia sentir crescer em seu peito.

Os beijos roubados em Petyr a divertiram por muito tempo, porém, a satisfação advinha muito mais da brincadeira em si, como um jogo em que se sabe que é boa, do que a sensação causada pelos lábios do rapaz contra os seus. No entanto, com o Lobo Selvagem, como o chamavam, era diferente, bastou apenas um beijo para que ela soubesse e talvez, antes mesmo disso, quando encontrou seu olhar brincalhão admitir um brilho que ela pensou não ser possível em homens do Norte. Lembra que no dia que se conheceram, por um momento sentiu-se constrangida pelo olhar do jovem, não era como os olhos escuros de Petyr que a faziam estremecer, era mais como um homem da Fé fitando os Sete - a devoção nos olhos de Brandon Stark fizera com que ela perdesse o sono naquela noite.

Na segunda vez que se encontraram, Petyr e Brandon duelaram por sua mão e apesar de ser algo para se sentir lisonjeada, Catelyn só foi capaz de ficar irritada com a situação e verdadeiramente triste pela dor da rejeição nos olhos de Petyr e pelo ciúmes gélido no rosto avermelhado de Lysa, um ódio que nunca fora aplacado, nem mesmo quando Cat havia colocado um fim naquela brincadeira .após perceber os sentimentos que a irmã nutria pelo jovem Baelish.

Antes de partir de Correrio, Brandon a puxara para debaixo de uma macieira atrás do castelo.

 _"Quando nos encontrarmos novamente, a senhorita trocará o azul e vermelho pelo cinza Stark. O Sul pelo Norte e no entanto, eu prometo a você, minha senhora, nunca faltará calor em seus ossos, em sua carne ou em seu coração."_ A lembrança dos lábios provocativos do rapaz pressionados sobre a pele abaixo da orelha de Catelyn após sussurrar aquela promessa a assombrava no presente.

" _Volte logo, Brandon Stark. Volte para mim."_

Foram suas últimas palavras e não sabia. E como poderia imaginar? As águas do rio corriam como em outro dia quaquer, o sol era quente a ponto de fazer os cabelos próximos à nuca grudarem em sua pele, os pássaros riscavam o céu e cantavam. Um dia como outro qualquer, como o de hoje.

 _"Esse silêncio moribundo não caminha a passos lentos por Correrio, mas cresce em mim."_

Catelyn acendeu uma vela e em um sussurro fez sua última prece.

O céu estava coberto por estrelas e Catelyn podia vê-las tão claramente que sentiu-se tentada a deitar perto dos moinhos para contá-las como fazia quando era mais jovem. "Mas não sou mais uma criança. Os dois lados de uma mesma moeda", pensou tristemente. Sua infância jazia sobre aquele luar sombrio, mas algo mais forte florescia nela, algo tão poderoso que a fez se lembrar da mãe.

Naquela noite, ao entrar no salão principal, Catelyn pode ouvir o choro estridente de Lysa e a voz alterada do pai em uma tentativa de sobressair-se, porém sem sucesso.

-O senhor não pode fazer isso comigo, papai. Não! Não aquele homem asqueroso! Não aquele velho! Por favor, papai. Não, não, não. - Lysa tinha o rosto coberto por lágrimas e estava ajoelhada segurando-se de forma ávida nas vestes de Lord Tully. Quando notou a presença de Catelyn, arrastou-se em sua direção como um homem que se afoga e encontra uma pedra para se salvar. -Diga a ele, Cat! Diga a ele, querida! Ele não pode aceitar o pedido de Lord Arryn...eu não posso, Cat! Diga a ele!-sua voz tornou-se um ganido insuportável e então Catelyn pode notar o velho olhar repleto de fúria voltado para ela. -Não pense você que ele a protegerá desta vez! -Lysa soltou um urro em satisfação, Catelyn voltou a fitar o pai que se dirigia a Lysa rispidamente, mas não conseguiu prestar atenção no que ele dizia, as mãos da irmã rapidamente seguraram seus ombros de forma dolorosa. Catelyn gemeu de dor, as unhas de Lysa cravaram-se sobre a pele descoberta, sua reação pareceu agradar a irmã. -Seu luto por aquele lobo estúpido e arrogante durará menos que o último suspiro que ele deu antes da corda enforcá-lo por completo. Papai dará você como consolo ao outro Stark que parece ter gelo ao invés de sangue correndo nas veias e antes mesmo da próxima primavera você terá no ventre a criança de um homem que não ama e nunca será capaz de fazê-lo porque ele será o reflexo desvanecido de um morto.

O único som presente no salão era a respiração descompassada de Hoster Tully e de sua filha mais nova.

Lysa se recompôs e afastou-se o suficiente para Catelyn voltar a puxar o ar para seu pulmões.

Não pode fitar o pai, mesmo sabendo que ele buscava seus olhos _. "Olhos azuis Tully, como os meus"._

O sorriso atrevido de Brandon surgiu em sua mente.

 _"As lágrimas não o trarão de volta_."

Catelyn tentou lembrar o nome do outro Stark, o mais jovem.

 _"Família, dever, honra_."

Repetiu mentalmente as palavras - uma vez, duas, cinco. Vezes o suficiente para retribuir o olhar firme do pai e para que Brandon Stark e as palavras de sua irmã não fossem mais do que sombras das quais ela poderia empurrar para um lugar desconhecido em sua mente.

-/-

Apesar de ter sido uma cerimônia discreta , as canções e gargalhadas preenchiam todo o salão. A guerra prestes a eclodir parecia ferventar o sangue daqueles homens, fossem nortenhos ou sulistas. _"A morte cerca tão próxima a todos nós, que bebam e cantem. Muitos serão apenas pó daqui algumas alvoradas_."

Catelyn bebericou o vinho colocado em sua taça. Um vinho dornense, ouviu um dos senhores presentes dizer entre uma canção e outra.

Sentiu o líquido descer quente e suave, o sabor adocicado a fez beber mais um gole, ainda sim, no fundo era possível sentir o gosto levemente amargo _. "Nem tudo será doce e fácil"_ , lembrou a si mesma fitando discretamente o homem ao seu lado. Lorde Eddard Stark, Senhor de Winterfell, Protetor do Norte, o Lobo Silencioso e seu marido.

Catelyn tentou se recordar do dia em que se conheceram, fora no dia que conhecera Brandon também. Buscou na memória qualquer resquício da imagem do rapaz, qualquer detalhe que pudesse ser usado para que ela tentasse criar uma intimidade com aquele homem.

 _"Ele está tão tenso quanto um rapaz prestes a ser beijado por uma espada"_ , sentiu seu rosto queimar e o sangue subir, não sabia se era pelo vinho ou apenas seu aborrecimento que crescia.

Lembrou das palavras de Lysa que a aterrorizaram até aquele momento. Porém,no instante que olhara para o irmão mais novo de Brandon e ele a encarou para retirarar o manto azul e vermelho de seus ombros, seu maior medo dissipou-se em segundos. _"Eu nunca verei Brandon em você, meu senhor. Não em seus olhos, ou em sua postura ou em seu sorriso ausente."_

A confirmação veio quando ao final da cerimônia, Eddard se aproximou para selar seus lábios nos dela. Sua mão pousou suavemente sobre os ombros de Catelyn e antes mesmo que pudesse ter certeza que ele a beijara, Lorde Stark já havia se distanciado. Fora um beijo tão suave, um pouco mais que um formigamento nos lábios.

Brandon prometera a ela que uma vez que o manto Stark estivesse em seus ombros, Catelyn seria uma senhora do Norte, mas ela jamais sentiria o frio em seus ossos ou em seu coração. Sentindo a garganta apertar novamente, Catelyn remexeu-se desconfortável tentando desfazer-se daquela triste lembrança. O movimento, porém, possibilitou que ela vislumbrasse os olhos duros de seu marido sobre ela. Sentia uma grande necessidade de fingir não ter notado seu olhar e encarar com grande interesse o que acontecia a sua frente, mas tinha que admitir que no seu íntimo desejava encará-lo, desarmá-lo, afrontá-lo ou qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-lo reagir e foi o que fez. Percebeu em um crescente nervosismo mas também com satisfação que mesmo tendo sido notado, Eddard manteve seus olhos sobre ela. Catelyn instintivamente levantou a mandíbula de forma audaciosa.

 _"O inverno está aqui. Nos olhos desse estranho ao meu lado, nos meus ossos e no entanto não me parece ruim."_

Um lampejo de dúvida e algo mais brilhou nos olhos do seu marido, mas ela não pode confirmar, pois no momento seguinte aquela curta ligação foi perturbada por Sor Kyle Royce que anunciou que era a hora de levar os noivos para o leito.

Catelyn sabia muito bem o que aconteceria a partir daquele momento, porém, o fato de estar consciente provou ser mais uma desvantagem do que qualquer outra coisa.

Sor Royce tinha o rosto vermelho devido a embriaguez e suas risadas tornavam inteligível o que dizia, as palavras tropeçavam umas nas outras. Seus olhos caíram sobre o rosto de Catelyn e o brilho neles lembrou Petyr. Antes que o homem pudesse arrastá-lá e despi-la no centro do salão juntos com os outros, Eddard se interpôs entre eles de forma altiva.

\- Sinto ter que intervir, Sor Royce, mas não haverá cerimônia antes do leito. -salientou de forma clara, sem possibilitar questionamentos. Foi o que ela pensou, no entanto o sorriso de Kyle Royce tornou-se maior e mais sombrio.

Catelyn podia sentir os limites entre a cortesia dos dois homens esticarem-se perigosamente. Levantou-se para intervir mesmo sabendo que não era o esperado de uma senhora, mas Sor Kyle foi mais rápido.

-Deixe disso, Stark. -deu um passo para frente a fim de segurar o braço dela, mas Eddard o impediu bruscamente.

-Toque nela e será a última coisa que fará, sor.

O sorriso de Royce morreu lentamente, Catelyn deu um breve olhar para os convidados do salão e o silêncio tornou-se quase palpável. No entanto, para sua surpresa, os nortenhos que ali estavam não pareciam escandalizados ou assustados com a situação.

" _Nunca teste a honra de um homem do Norte_ ", dissera uma vez seu pai enquanto selava uma carta para enviar aos Mormonts.

Catelyn quebrou o silêncio.

-O vinho dornense claramente tornou Sor Royce mais festivo. -disse forçando uma risada, foi como se aquelas simples palavras acalmassem o homem e os outros convidados. Uma de suas mãos inconscientemente alcançaram o braço de Eddard e manteve-se ali enquanto falava. Mesmo por cima do linho grosso das vestes dele, ela pode sentir os músculos tensionados relaxarem com seu toque. -Mas creio que o senhor tem razão.-finalizou retornando o olhar para Eddard, em um pedido mudo para que ele a levasse logo para o leito. Quando ele a fitou, uma compreensão tardia passou por seu rosto o que a fez corar deliberadamente. Sem mais palavras, o senhor seu marido envolveu seu braço e seguiu com passos firmes para o quarto afastado que Septã Talla havia preparado.

" _Que os deuses me ajudem_ ", o som da porta se fechando fez o coração de Catelyn saltar.

O aposento era simples, mas os tons amadeirados tornava-o aconchegante.

O sangue em sua jugular pulsava freneticamente e de repente Catelyn achou o quarto extremamente quente. Eddard pareceu perceber seu medo crescente.

-Nós podemos esperar tudo isso passar para…-sua voz morreu ao encará-la novamente.

Vê-lo ali sentado sobre o tecido de seda totalmente desconfortável e desajeitado era um cena grotesca. Observando-o com mais atenção, ela poderia dizer que ele era um homem bonito em seu próprio modo, ainda assim parecia ser mais velho que Brandon. Os ombros tensos e a expressão de cansaço contrastavam com a ocasião e quase a fez rir histericamente.

 _"Eu não sou a única assombrada pelo luto. Ele também o perdeu."_

Catelyn fitou a cera da vela perfumada derreter lentamente em cima da mesa de carvalho ao seu lado.

 _"O dever com a família. Ele é minha família agora_."

Respirou fundo e desfez a trança bem apertada no topo de sua cabeça, com grande alívio soltou os cabelos sobre os ombros e só então percebeu que ele a encarava. Dessa vez, Catelyn não retribuiu seu olhar, temendo perder a coragem de continuar.

Já havia vestido trajes com amarrações mais complexas, mas seus dedos dessa vez esbarraram uns nos outros e escorregaram sobre os laços. Quando o último tecido deslizou por suas pernas, Catelyn ainda estava trêmula, Eddard para sua surpresa, despiu-se de forma muito mais ágil. Em uma estranha curiosidade, seus olhos correram sobre o corpo masculino e de súbito ela pode notar que ele a desejava arduamente. Um sentimento de domínio e ternura se apossou dela naquele momento, aproximou-se tentando encontrar seu olhos, mas o homem sentou-se novamente fazendo com que ela vacilasse. Estavam tão próximos que Catelyn podia sentir o calor que ele emanava, a antecipação do que aconteceria fez algo dentro dela se contorcer. Rompeu o silêncio e os últimos resquícios de paciência que havia construído.

-Pelos Sete! Diga-me o que devo fazer, meu senhor. -sua voz saíra muito mais baixa do que havia esperado.

Surpreso pela sua sinceridade, os olhos dele voltaram-se para ela e apesar de Catelyn conseguir ver o desejo torná-los quase negros, havia uma tristeza condicionada em sua íris. Suas mãos pousaram sobre o rosto daquele homem tão silencioso, numa tentativa muda de fazê-lo compartilhar suas dores e alegrias com ela. Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Catelyn viu Eddard Stark relaxar sob seu toque. Com um suspiro mal contido, as mãos dele correram por seus braços magros e um arrepio percorreu o caminho dos dedos calejados que seguiram para suas costas e pressionaram sua pele levemente em um pedido silencioso para que ela sentasse no colo dele.

Havia tantas emoções transpassando Catelyn naquele momento que ela não soube dizer se desejava que terminasse logo ou que permanecesse assim até que tudo a sua volta não fosse mais do que ruínas.

\- Minha senhora. -a voz de Eddard não era mais do que um sussurro rouco. -Faça o que deseja profundamente seu coração.

Em um rompante de coragem e possivelmente de desejo, Catelyn o beijou.

Eddard havia se dirigido poucas vezes a sua esposa. Ela temia que talvez nunca pudesse agradá-lo realmente, não com suas risadas que sempre preencheram os salões de Correrio e sua preferência por canções que a fizessem rodopiar até sentir seu corpo flutuar -ela era todo o calor do Sul.

" _Como uma flor silvestre_ ", confessara Petyr numa noite.

Mas para seu contentamento, assim que selou seus lábios aos de Eddard, sentiu que aquele homem de gestos sempre tão ríspidos poderia amá-la. Seu toque apesar de inexperiente não beirava ao desespero, mas a um reconhecimento do que a fazia estremecer ou tensionar seu corpo por baixo do dele.

Mais tarde, Catelyn ainda podia sentir a semente do homem ao seu lado escorrer por entre suas coxas. Só então lembrou-se que haviam cumprido com seu dever, caberiam aos deuses abençoá-los ou não. Antes de adormecer, deleitou-se com a visão de uma criança. Um bebê com olhos de um azul intenso e cabelos escuros.

-/-/-/-

Acordara alarmada ao ouvir um relincho de um cavalo seguido por resmungos em desagrado. Estavam marchando para a rebelião.

Os olhos de Catelyn vagaram para o espaço vazio ao seu lado fazendo com que ela levantasse em um rompante.

-Não desejava acordá-la, minha senhora. -Eddard desculpou-se, estava do outro lado do aposento mas ela pode notar que usava cota de malha. Reprimiu um suspiro de alívio e apenas assentiu para seu marido.

Catelyn o observou em silêncio enquanto finalizava sua preparação. Quando Eddard fez menção de se dirigir a porta, ela ameaçou dar um passo em sua direção, mas conteve-se. Na noite anterior ele havia sido tão gentil, mas uma parte dela ainda temia que fosse apenas por obrigação.

Eddard permaneceu parado com uma mão no trinco da porta de madeira escura. Quando virou-se pra ela, seus olhos eram tão gentis que Catelyn sentiu sua garganta apertar com um sentimento que ameaçava sufocá-la.

-Meu senhor. -as palavras, no entanto morreram em seus lábios. Sentiu os olhos marejarem mas os fechou rapidamente ante que fossem notados.

Sentiu ele se aproximar e afundar os dedos profundamente em seu cabelo até conseguir tocar-lhe a nuca, assim como fizera na noite passada. Catelyn quis dizer a ele para que voltasse logo - e vivo. Mas limitou-se a fitá-lo em um desafio mudo como na ceia de seu casamento. Eddard fechou o curto espaço entre eles e beijou-lhe a testa de forma tão terna que fez com que ela o segurasse pelos braços para prolongar sua despedida.

-Ned.- murmurou calmamente. -Pode me chamar de Ned se desejar, minha senhora.

Catelyn sorriu em meio às lágrimas que salpicavam seu rosto e pode notar que ele também sorria. Era um tímido arquear dos lábios, mas foi o suficiente para ela se perguntar quando o veria mais uma vez no rosto de Eddard.

De Ned.

 **Nota fina** l: Quis terminar antes do fim da Rebelião, porque não queria que terminasse com Ned voltando com Jon, seria um final triste demais.

1\. Comentários sempre serão bem-vindos. Obrigada!


	2. Catelyn II

Olá, tecnicamente essa história teria apenas um capítulo, mas algumas pontas fcaram soltas e os comentários que recebi me deixaram animada pra terminar com uma segunda parte. Obrigada por compartilharem o que acharam =)

Ouçam:

The North Remembers - Ramin Djawadi

Winterfell - Ramin Djawadi

Time - Hans Zimmer

Kissing You - Des'ree

 _"Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cried"_

 **Kissing You, Des'ree**

" _Deuses, não, por favor. Não_."

Seu olhar ríspido caiu sobre o bebê e então novamente sobre o rosto insondável do marido. A alegria de vê-lo ainda ecoava dentro dela, mas dava espaço para algo muito mais frio e pesado, sentiu o gosto amargo na ponta da língua, mas assim como ele, manteve-se em silêncio.

" _Não vou chorar, não aqui, na frente de todos os nossos vassalos."_

\- Elly, peça para Ben levar mais lenha para os quartos de hóspedes e também uma bacia de água morna. - sua voz saíra mais baixa que o natural, mas firme o bastante para que a ordem fosse atendida com urgência. _"Se olhar pra ele, vacilarei_ _."_

Alguns homens queimavam de febre, delirantes. Outros, estavam impacientes para retornar para suas casas e famílias, mas uma ferida no braço ou no abdômen os impedia de seguir a estrada sem correr maiores riscos. Catelyn reconheceu alguns rostos da noite do seu casamento, uns mais gentis que outros. Apesar de terem ganhado a guerra, a maior parte deles tinham um olhar vago e quase não diziam nada, ela imaginava que talvez parte do exército de Robert, e o próprio, estivessem nesse exato momento bêbados e sorridentes, gritando palavras de ordem e urinando sobre os cadáveres dos inimigos. Mas não os homens do Norte, ao menos não aqueles em seu salão.

Seu pai havia dito uma vez que as guerras endureciam os homens, Catelyn não poderia dizer ao certo se ele tinha razão em relação a eles, mas no que dizia as mulheres, ela não tinha dúvida alguma.

Podia afirmar isso por si mesma e também por cada senhora de Winterfell, jovem ou velha, camponesa ou septã, temente aos Sete ou aos Deuses Antigos. Suas batalhas não eram em campos com machados e espadas em mão, mas sim todos os dias, cuidando das plantações de trigo para afastar seus filhos da miséria, alimentando-os também de esperança e paz enquanto seus homens morriam, enquanto nem mesmo elas acreditavam mais que um dia eles poderiam retornar. Outras, não tinham tanta sorte assim e eram ameaçadas e estupradas em vilarejos por covardes que se aproveitavam de sua solidão.

Catelyn aprendeu muito em pouco tempo que esteve em Winterfell, aprendera a respeitar os costumes daquelas pessoas, a compartilhar suas dores e também suas alegrias. _"_ _Tornar-se parte do Norte ao invés de temê-lo."_

Meistre Luwin a ensinou muito sobre as casas nortenhas. Catelyn também ficou responsável por administrar todas as despesas do castelo e o armazenamento de pães e vinho para até o fim da Rebelião, mas principalmente, para além dela, caso Robert perdesse e o rei decidisse interceptar qualquer tipo de comércio para seus inimigos.

Orgulhava-se de si mesma, sentia-se mais forte e no entanto, nada que havia aprendido a preparou para aquilo. A criança que Eddard envolvia em um manto chorava baixinho, ela podia ouvi-la à sua direita.

" _Está com fome_ ", Catelyn reconhecia aquele tipo de choro, não era estridente como se sentisse dor, mas manhoso. Robb sempre chorava assim um pouco antes do sol nascer, as mãozinhas brancas e cheias de dobras procuravam ávidas por seu peito, que doía de tanto leite produzido. Às vezes, ele abria os olhos e a encarava rapidamente para então depois adormecer em um sono tão tranquilo que ela o invejava.

Catelyn fitou o bebê bastardo, queria ele longe dela, que ele sumisse, queria que tudo aquilo não passasse de um engano, uma brincadeira. Tentou chamar Elly novamente, para que ela encontrasse alguma ama de leite que pudesse calá-lo, mas quando tentou dizer algo, sentiu todo o seu controle se dissipar, o nó em sua garganta só aumentou ao ouvir Ned dizer seu nome. Em um rompante de desespero, saiu apressadamente do salão principal em direção ao bosque sagrado, quando notou que não havia mais ninguém por perto, começou a correr.

Os olhos vermelhos da árvore coração pareciam chorar junto com ela, mas eram lágrimas de sangue. Catelyn rezou por longas noites para o Guerreiro proteger Ned, mas era ali, diante dos deuses antigos que passou grande parte das suas manhãs, a serenidade daquele lugar a lembrava do rosto solene do marido. " _E do seu meio sorriso que me aqueceu por todos esses dias. Mas agora mal posso encará-lo, todos aqueles juramentos...apenas palavras",_ a raiva floresceu em seu peito, parecia que ia sufocar diante de tantas mentiras. Os Stark eram conhecidos por sua honra intocável, será que Brandon no lugar dele retornaria com um filho bastardo nos braços também?

O farfalhar das folhas e galhos partidos anunciavam a chegada de um intruso, Catelyn se levantou rapidamente e o fitou em desprezo.

\- Senhora, não sabe o quanto esperei por esse momento. -Ned fez menção em se aproximar, mas desistiu ao vê-la dar um passo para trás. A angústia na voz dele foi como jogar vinagre em sua ferida. Queria abraçá-lo, mas só foi capaz de tratá-lo com indiferença.

\- Meu senhor, por favor, leve-o daqui. Algum lorde poderá cuidar dele, talvez os Karstark. -sua voz estremeceu um pouco ao continuar. - Deixe-o com a mãe.

\- A mãe dele está morta. - a tristeza no tom de Ned era tão presente que Catelyn corou ao perceber que ele não conseguia disfarçar o apreço que tinha por essa mulher.

" _Como viveremos em paz com um fantasma entre nós?"_

 _-_ Ele tem o meu sangue e não posso abandoná-lo, Cat. -continuou impassível. -Peça-me o que quiser, se for de seu desejo nunca mais compartilhar o leito comigo eu não a impedirei, tampouco exigirei que seja uma mãe para o menino. Mas por favor, nunca me pergunte sobre o que aconteceu, eu não seria capaz de lhe responder com franqueza.

Quem era aquele homem? Ela não soube mais dizer. Cat apenas assentiu, como era esperado de uma mulher em sua posição.

Ned conheceu seu legítimo filho naquela noite, o menino acordara esfomeado, mas não chorava dessa vez. O coração de Catelyn encheu-se de ternura ao observá-lo segurar Robb nos braços, ele sorria para o menino de forma tão calorosa que não conseguiu manter os olhos sobre eles por muito mais tempo. Em parte porque a devoção de Ned para seu filho era algo forte demais para ela lidar naquele momento, mas também porque era impossível não deixar de notar o contraste entre o vermelho dos cabelos de Robb e o castanho escuro do pai. O que via misturava-se com a lembrança do sonho que tivera na noite de seu casamento: um menino com olhos azuis Tully e cabelos escuros como a noite. _"_ _Escuros como os cabelos do bastardo. Jon, era como o chamavam._ _"_

Por noites aquela criança a atormentara, fosse pelo seu nome murmurado entre os corredores da fortaleza ou pelo modo como as pessoas a olhavam de esguelha. Eram rostos piedosos, rostos preocupados e alguns, arrogantes. Era quase como se cuspissem em seu rosto e dissessem que aquilo não teria acontecido se ela fosse uma senhora que agradasse o Protetor do Norte no leito. Uma neblina de silêncio cobriu todo o castelo durante muito tempo, mas por vezes, mesmo com os avisos gélidos de Eddard Stark, Catelyn ainda podia ouvir os nomes que escorregavam das línguas maldosas, um deles, em especial a fazia sentir-se doente: Ashara Dayne, a mulher que havia tirado a própria vida, enlouquecida pela dor de perder o irmão e o filho. Um filho concebido em Harenhal por um sor misterioso.

" _A mãe dele está morta_ _",_ a melancolia na voz de seu marido era a pior lembranç soube que Ned conhecera Ashara e que ela havia conseguido a façanha de fazer seu nobre lobo silencioso dançar.

" _Ele a amou, como eu amei Brandon_ _?"_ No entanto, ela mal conseguia se lembrar do rapaz. Toda vez que pensava nele, as feições misturavam-se com as de Ned.

Os pensamentos eram mais tormentosos à noite, remexia-se sobre a coberta de lã que pinicava sua pele, afastou o tecido até o corpo começar a tremer de frio. Abriu os olhos e tornou a fitar os ombros largos de Eddard, a túnica fina colava-se as costas dele no centro, onde um filete de suor escorria, ele sempre adormecia de costas pra ela. Ceiavam juntos, dormiam no mesmo aposento, mas como prometido, Lorde Eddard nunca a procurou - exceto em uma noite quando ela o despertou de um pesadelo.

" _Ele chamava pela irmã"_ , lembrou-se.

Quando ela o acordou, os olhos de Ned eram dois lagos em terror. Ela envolvera seu rosto entre as mãos tentando acalmá-lo.

" _Você está em casa agora_ _",_ dissera enquanto os dedos trêmulos limpavam lágrimas e suor. Aquilo finalmente o despertara do transe e num impulso ele a beijou. Sempre que se lembrava daquele beijo, os lábios de Catelyn formigavam, a língua dele a invadira de forma tão lenta e precisa que ela se assustara.

" _Salgado e breve_ _",_ breve porque ela mesma o empurrou assim que a imagem do menino surgiu em sua cabeça.

" _Lady Ashara, a acompanhante da princesa. Tão bonita quanto Elia",_ eles diziam.

Nunca conversaram sobre aquela noite.

O silêncio era como um acordo entre os dois. Cat também jamais contara a ele sobre como fizera inúmeras tentativas para aceitar o bastardo, Jon era o nome da criança. Rezou tanto para que a Mãe a guiasse, para que o amor que transbordava por Robb pudesse ser compartilhado com o outro bebê - mais fraco e mais quieto. Fez tantas promessas, acendeu tantas velas - a boca seca por preces que nunca foram atendidas.

Uma vez, tentara amamentar Jon, seus seios estavam dolorosamente cheios naquele dia, manchando grande parte do vestido cinza que usava. Robb estava adormecido e saciado, enquanto alguns resmungos suaves eram ouvidos adiante. O leite da ama era minguado e quase como uma água esbranquiçada, além disso, a jovem amamentava mais duas crianças - seu próprio filho e uma menininha pálida e rechonchuda, filha do ferreiro.

Quando Catelyn colocou Jon entre seus braços, o menino buscou avidamente por seu seio, assim como Robb sempre fazia. Estava com tanta fome que ela achou por um momento que ele havia engasgado com o leite, afastou com os dedos o seu próprio peito para se certificar que o menino ainda respirava, mas quando o fez, Jon agarrou seu indicador firmemente.

" _Não, não, não. Não sou sua mãe, tolo_ _",_ quis gritar desesperada, em vez disso, um riso seco e amargo escapou de seus lábios. Quis fugir naquele exato momento, incapaz de acariciar aquela criança, mas manteve-se ali, estática enquanto algumas lágrimas salpicavam seu rosto.

Quando o menino adormeceu e Catelyn o colocou sobre as mantas, chamou Elly e pediu para ela o alimentasse com leite de cabra nas próximas vezes.

" _Família, Dever, Honra_ _",_ meistre Luwin repetia, Cat se lembrava da forma como as mãos enrugadas do homem envolveram as suas, o calor que emanava dela e de suas palavras a reconfortaram. _"_ _Dever e honra, tão importantes quanto as espadas e os muros que protegem Winterfell. Mas primeiro, a família, a lareira que nos acalenta e aquece"_ _,_ o meistre a encarou de uma forma que a fez se recordar do pai. " _A luz pouco importa para aqueles que nunca conheceram as sombras, tampouco sabem sobre as doces alegrias do amor se nunca optaram pelo caminho, nem tão doce assim, do perdão, senhora"._

" _Lysa nunca me perdoou por Petyr_ _",_ recordara em aflição.

Ela havia se casado com Jon Arryn e nenhuma carta desde então. Na última que Cat recebeu do pai, ele informou que Lysa estava infeliz e que ainda não conseguira dar um herdeiro para Lorde Arryn.

" _Antes mesmo da próxima primavera você terá no ventre a criança de um homem que não ama e nunca será capaz de fazê-lo porque ele será o reflexo desvanecido de um morto."_

" _Não estava totalmente errada, irmã", pensou. "Há um fantasma, mas ele é uma mulher e vive no reflexo desvanecido de um bastardo_ _",_ Cat se perguntou como Lysa reagiria quando descobrisse sobre Jon Snow. " _Talvez reze por mim ou mande um corvo. É mais provável que ria e faça uma canção."_

" _Família em primeiro lugar_ _",_ e não foi difícil optar por essa escolha. Quando Robb começou a engatinhar, a neve passou a cobrir todo o castelo e Catelyn finalmente descobriu o significado da expressão "frio como no Norte". Ned sorria com mais frequência e seus pesadelos eram cada vez mais raros. Ambos estavam sempre tão ocupados com os afazeres do castelo que a distância no leito era apenas um detalhe amargo. Depois de um longa dia, Cat dormia tão rápido quanto ele, mas às vezes imaginava como seria ter as mãos de seu marido enroscadas em seus cabelos novamente.

" _Talvez ele não me deseje mais",_ pensou subitamente triste.

Durante muitas noites, ela imaginou qual seria a reação de Eddard se ela envolvesse seus braços ao redor dele ou se simplesmente o beijasse como ele havia feito há muito tempo atrás - mas ela nunca o fez.

Então, depois de alguns dias suas dúvidas se dissiparam.

O sol era apenas uma linha uniforme entre os pinheiros, mas seus raios ainda deixavam o céu em uma cor avermelhada que misturava-se com o azul calmo e profundo da noite. A mesclagem dessas nuances invadiam a janela de vidro do aposento e dançavam como luzes presas em um espectro.

Catelyn estava há tanto tempo dentro da banheira que a água escaldante que Elly trouxera já estava morna, havia jogado alguns ramos de alecrim e pétalas de rosas do inverno dentro da água, o cheiro doce emergiu e percorreu todo o lugar junto com o vapor. Cat estava tão entretida no cristal de gelo pendendo sobre a janela no lado de fora que não percebeu os passos se aproximando, foi quando notou Elly responder algo que ela se virou assustada.

\- Desculpe incomodá-la, minha senhora, não achei que estivesse aqui. -Ned notou a tensão em seus ombros encolhidos e deu um passo para trás. -Voltarei mais tarde.

Cat se encolheu um pouco mais, até que a água cobrisse metade de seu pescoço. " _Não seja ridícula, ele é seu marido_ _",_ pensou envergonhada.

\- Fique. - foi tudo o que foi capaz de dizer. Ned se virou e a encarou confuso, o modo como seus olhos escureceram fizeram suas entranhas se contorcerem. - Elly, pode se retirar, obrigada. - a menina assentiu e caminhou a passos rápidos, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Ned se aproximou e se sentou próximo a beirada de madeira, de forma que Catelyn ficou de costas para ele.

\- Achei melhor que você ficasse, senhor, Elly poderia estranhar. - mentiu. -Afinal, o senhor é meu marido. - virou-se um pouco para encará-lo esperando encontrar sua habitual expressão serena, mas ele parecia um pouco ansioso.

" _Ele me deseja_ _",_ sorriu.

\- Ajude-me a lavar meus cabelos. - sua voz era um silvo incerto. A coragem que em alguns instantes estivera ali, agora a fazia sentir-se consciente de sua nudez e de toda aquela tolice.

O aposento era tão silencioso que Cat pensou estar sozinha, foi quando ouviu o estalido metálico da caneca bater contra a banheira. A água caia lentamente sobre sua cabeça enquanto os dedos de Eddard massageavam seu couro, era gentil. Todos os músculos do seu corpo relaxaram, observou logo depois os pelos dos braços eriçados quando ele correu os dedos para uma região próxima ao lóbulo de sua orelha, talvez ela não fosse a única a notar, Ned passou a massagear aquela área por mais tempo e de forma mais firme. Quis protestar quando ele parou, mas sabia que se tentasse falar, um longo suspiro escaparia de seus lábios.

\- Você tem uma mancha em forma de lua, senhora. - a rouquidão na voz de Lorde Eddard o denunciava. - Bem aqui. - pressionou os dedos em sua costela, fazendo Cat rir. Ela o fitou de forma divertida e ele retribuiu seu sorriso.

Não soube dizer quando ela havia se virado totalmente para seu marido ou quando ele havia se curvado sobre ela, mas estavam tão perto que Catelyn podia sentir a respiração de Ned acariciar seu rosto, os olhos dele varreram seus seios não mais cobertos pela água, mas foi tão rápido que ela não teve certeza.

" _Mais perto, meu lorde",_ e no entanto, Ned não a beijou, se afastou amavelmente, tão cortês que a fez bufar.

Naquela noite, Cat revirou-se tanto na cama que um dos lençóis enrolou-se em seu tornozelo. O frio tornara as pontas dos dedos em pequenos blocos de gelo e apesar disso, sentia-se febril. O incômodo entre suas pernas só aumentou ao virar-se novamente e se deparar com o olhar intenso de Eddard sobre ela. Queria se desculpar por tê-lo acordado e pedir para que ele a abraçasse. Queria dizer que já o havia perdoado há muitas auroras atrás, talvez tenha sido quando ele envolvera Robb nos braços até o menino adormecer, ou quando ela o ouviu falar pela primeira vez no pequeno Conselho do Norte, na forma como ele era justo com os senhores de casas menores ou como sempre pedia a opinião dela para resolver impasses.

Ela achou que deveria dizer tudo aquilo, mas não disse.

\- Ned. - murmurou seu nome e então a boca dele deslizou faminta sobre a de Catelyn.

Finalmente estavam um no outro - em casa.

\- / -

-/-

Se você chegou até aqui, compartilhe o que achou, bjos.


End file.
